50 Shades of Fiction
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: It was just a normal day for Jess, that is until the boys of Hetalia decided to let their testosterone levels fly. I did not come up with the original idea, three of my friends wrote this for me. Two for the beginning until the third OC shows up. Anyways, there's a lot of CountryxOC, GrayxOC, and JuviaxOC. Rated M for later content.
1. A Normal Day?

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for so long! I got busy with school and didn't exactly have inspiration to write. But, my two friends had started writing dialogue and asked me if I can put it on FF, I agreed to and they said that I can do whatever with the descriptions. :P So they got me back into writing basically, it's been a while, so I'm sorry if it doesn't sound as good, like I said they did the dialogue and they had little actions in there as well. **

It was another day sitting in the house, on the computer awaiting for Austin to come over. Something lightly hits the back of Jess' head as she stares at the computer screen. She looks up to see America standing there with his silly grin on his face. She is sitting at her desk in the living room in front of the big window. She has an actual desk computer. She wanted her desk to be by the giant window, so that if she needed to she could just look up and see the beauty of the outside world. She doesn't get out much.

"Morning." He says. She smiles back with a morning, as well. She then goes back to staring at the computer screen. America looks up to see the axis, without Italy, and the allies, without China, walking into the room along with Austin. Jess' house was big enough to have the axis and allies live there for a while. At least during the time that America has his world conference going on at his place. Although, since America is dating Jess he lives with her.

He looks up to Austin and says, "She finally got sleep last night. Thank god." England looks over at Jess, who is still staring at the computer screen, ignoring them all.

"Well, what the bloody hell is she doing now?" He asks pointing at Jess.

"Probably looking at yuri." Austin says with a smirk.

"No, she is not." Japan says staring at the screen, unlike everyone else.

"Ya, she's looking at yaoi." France says smiling bringing his arm over England who immediately pushes it off.

"Wrong again." Japan replies.

"Aww, that's the best!" Jess says bringing her hands up to her cheeks as she stares at the screen.

"O~k" America says as he stares at her with a questioning look. Jess lets out a squeal as she looks at the screen and begins to squish her cheeks together.

"He's blushing! Awwww~ guys look." She says turning the monitor so that they could see it. She shows them a visual novel she was reading. It has Japan on the screen blushing. The real Japan is silent when seeing this. "I love this game, novel...whatever it's called." Jess says as she turns the screen back to facing herself. Austin looks at her and tries to get her to stop reading it.

"I took a quiz earlier, with everyone." Jess looks up from her screen and turns herself around in her chair.

"Oh god," She says only thinking of what kind of quiz it could be. She clears her throat and says, "France tried to rape me earlier." She says knowing that it wasn't exactly rape, but that's what it reminded her of.

France is taken aback and replies with, "I did no such thing, cherie."

Jess sighs and says, "In here idiot." She motions towards the screen.

"That's France for you." Austin says.

Jess rolls her eyes at his comment and says, "Oh my god. Anyways, he figured out that I was a girl and then Japan did." Austin looks at her and smirks. "What?" Jess asks confused by his action.

"Don't act like you don't want that to happen." He says. Jess ignores his comment completely.

"It's an R-18 visual novel. I've seen a video for it on YouTube. Canada is soooo cute without his glasses and ugh! I haven't seen, like any full on sex scenes or anything but they are hinted or little is shown. Like the Canada one." She explains as she begins to drool.

"Who?" Everyone in the room says and Jess is completely lost in her thoughts as she stares off into space.

"Jess," America says bringing her back to real life.

"What?" America points to his chin and Jess blinks several times before getting the hint. "Oh, god!" She says as she takes the sleeve to her shirt and wipes it away. "Anyways, just so cute..." She says almost getting lost again, but before she can Austin takes out his phone and shows her a picture of him and his sister.

"Look, isn't she cute?" He asks.

"Awwwwww, baby!" Jess says as she begins to get all excited over it.

"Yep, better than Canadian fan-service." He says and she just looks at him with the 'really' look. "It's true." He says putting his phone back.

"But, it's still really good." Jess says, referring to the Canadian fan-service.

Austin crosses his arms and says, "If you say so." Jess finishes taking a quiz online, that she decided to take while talking to him. She turns back around and looks at him.

"I got the person I'd knew I'd get." She says smiling at him.

"And let me guess..." Austin says pausing. "France."

"...No, never." Jess says as she crosses her arms.

"Why do you all hate me?" France asks staring at the two.

"I don't hate you." Jess says standing and patting France on the head before sitting back down. Patting people on the head is a habit for her.

"We just don't like you." Austin says and Jess glares at him. France is shocked by this response and goes to the corner of the room, staring at the wall.

"Well that was mean." Jess says still glaring at Austin.

"Didn't he try to rape you?" Austin asks her with a 'I can't believe you feel bad for him' look.

"In the novel/game, not in reality. Gawd." Jess says to Austin with a 'I can't believe you' look.

"Yes...not...in...reality." France replies as he slowly walks back to the others.

"Everyone just makes poor France out to be a bad guy, just cause he makes stupid decisions in life doesn't mean he's a bad guy." Jess says as France walks back over at his regular pace.

"I never said he was." Austin says. Jess ignores him and continues her explanation of France.

"Everyone makes him out to be a rapist or a creep and he's not..." Jess says pausing and France goes to hug her. She puts her index finger up into the air, "Except towards Austria!" She exclaims. France pulls back and crosses his arms.

"Not even!" He exclaims. Austin looks at Jess.

"Coming from miss double D over there." Jess gets upset at this.

"I'M A C! FOR YOUR INFORMATION! If I was a double D I think my back would hurt like hell!" She says calming down a bit.

"Do you want to know who's a triple D?" France asks.

Russia gets out his magic cane and responds with, "If you say my sister, you will come back to my place and become one with mother Russia, da?"

"Never mind." France says stepping back a few steps.

"That is what I thought." Russia says putting his magic cane back where it was before.

"So dude, wait, are we all in this game?" America asks while adjusting his glasses.

"Yah." Jess says smiling, while turning herself back around in her chair and reads some more to the visual novel.

"Oh." America says, sounding disappointed for some reason.

"I don't know who I'm going to date, when the time comes..." Jess says and then realizes what she just said and looks at America with a small smile.

"Aren't we already? So why not pick me?" America says grabbing her shoulders. Jess just pulls away and turns back looking at the computer screen.

"Ummm...ok, I'll pick you...yah." Jess says unsure if she could keep that promise. _They're all pretty cute, how could I keep that promise._ She thinks as she keeps reading. Austin gets down to her level, resting his hand on the chair.

"I have just one question." He whispers.

"What?" Jess whispers back.

"If you like big boobs and making jokes about them why do you complain about yours which are average size?" Austin asks and Jess turns and glares at him. _The hell kind of question is that!?_

"Because, I hate them, because...they're too big, they get in the way of things and...why am I explaining this to you?" Jess whispers back.

"I'm just curious about it. Because you always make jokes about big boobs and yet you hate yours." He whispers back.

"I don't make jokes about boobs, I make them about dicks." Jess whispers back and nods her head in assurance.

"What are you two whispering about?" France asks getting in between them.

"And boobs." Austin says ignoring France and staring at Jess, who becomes completely silent.

"Nothing that concerns French men." Austin says rudely to France.

Jess whispers back to Austin in annoyance, "Mostly dicks, I don't remember talking about boobs."

"Aww, come on." France says trying to get in on the excitement.

"You do a little bit, but it's mostly about dicks." Austin whispers back ignoring France again.

"Are we talking about America's -"

"NO!" Jess yells, cutting France off.

"And I'm not going into mine, so don't even think about asking." Austin whispers. This gives Jess an idea, she looks up at France.

"Actually, we are talking about how small Austin's is." She says smiling.

"Actually, I have the same problems as you. I think mine is too big." They begin another talk on the human anatomy. Half way through their conversation Jess turned around and is reading her visual novel again.

"OH MY GOD!" She basically shrieks.

"What is it?" America asks, concerned about what his girlfriend is screeching about.

"England just gave me the key to the banned book room! Ehhhh! So many possibilities..." Jess says laughing nervously. "Oh my god, banned book room, going to a school for only guys, cross-dressing as a guy, meaning..." She trails off and laughs happily yet nervously again. "Oh my god, my mind is coming back to me." She says as she begins to think of the possibilities.

"Jess calm down." America says, knowing his girlfriend's normal fangirling mode.

"Hell no!" She shouts as she continues to read.

"Ugh, why can't you just watch porn like a normal person instead of reading erotic fiction." Austin says, while throwing his hands up into the air.

"It's not erotic fanfiction, it's a visual novel." Jess says, knowing that Austin and just about everyone knows that she reads and writes fanfiction.

"Hentai?" Japan asks, curious now.

"Grr...it's not hentai either!" Jess exclaims getting annoyed with them all, she saves her place and gets off the computer and turns around in her chair so that she's facing them.

"I've never seen hentai, I've heard it's pretty fucked up." Austin says and Jess just rolls her eyes and tells him what it is.

"Then what is it!?" France asks wanting to know what Jess was reading before. She just ignores him completely.

"I knew that Jess." Austin says to the explanation.

"I know you knew," She says knowing that was probably a stupid answer. "Look you guys want me to go outside and have realistic fun?" She asks as she stands up and grabs her light jacket, even though it's not that bad outside.

"Not too much fun." America says.

Jess clears her throat, "I'm going to go get high, excuse me." She says as she walks towards the door.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaim.

"I have friends, besides you guys." She says turning around with her hand on the door knob.

"That's not what we meant you bloody git!" England exclaims looking cross with her. She sighs and starts to walk back to her seat.

"The real world is too dangerous, staying inside and being on the computer all day is unhealthy." She sits down in her seat and continues, "Nothing is healthy in this day and age, gawd." She says propping her elbow on the desk and resting her cheek into the palm of her hand.

"Hey anything to keep you from finding my house, is fine by me." Austin says jokingly.

"Shut up." Jess says as she casually stares outside. She sits back in the chair.

"Say Jess?" Russia asks.

"Hmmm?" Jess asks letting her neck rest on the back of the chair and looks back at him.

"Never mind." He says looking away.

"When did you cut your hair?" France asks walking up to her and grabbing the short hair and running his hands through it.

"A while ago." She responds smiling at him.

"Who did it?" He asks curiously.

"Me, with regular scissors and dry hair." She says proudly.

"It's good! You are like an artiste!" France exclaims letting go of the hair and hugging her.

"Thanks...I guess." She says and he lets go of her hair. _Awkward._

"You will never find me." Austin whispers leaning over the chair and is practically in Jess' face.

"I don't really care." Jess whispers back, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Why must you guys keep secrets?" France asks pouting.

"Because, that's the point of secrets." Austin says to France and then goes back to whispering, "Then you can never try to kill me."

"But, why are we whispering about it?" Jess asks.

"Because, they don't need to know what happens in our lives." Austin whispers.

"Who cares? They're countries! They'll find out sooner or later!" Jess exclaims staring at Austin then at the countries.

"Find out what?" America asks confused.

"You are planning to kill someone, no?" Russia asks smiling at Jess and Austin.

"Ok," Austin says sighing and standing up straight. "Jess is planning on nuking you all and plans on turning me into her personal sex toy." He says with a straight face.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else exclaims. Jess stares at Austin in disbelief.

"I never said that!" She yells still staring at Austin in disbelief.

"Sure you didn't. Should I give them the full detail about what you plan to do to me?" Austin asks with a smirk on his face. France begins to laugh. Jess stands up abruptly, knocking the chair over.

"What!? I didn't plan shit to do to you! Ugh! Shut it France!" She says turning to France and glares at him. He immediately stops laughing. She goes to pick up the chair when Russia speaks up.

"If you plan to nuke us, I only have one thing to say." He says as she picks up the chair. She turns around to find Russia right in front of her with a big grin on his face. He pulls her close to him and kisses her. "Marry me!" He exclaims.

"Wh-wh-what!?" Jess asks obviously flustered and she blushes a hard blush. "Don't...do that...out of nowhere." She says as though she's never spoke in her life before.

"You liked it, da?" Russia asks with a smile, still holding her. Jess, who is at a loss for words is blushes harder.

"I think she stopped breathing." America says. Russia let's go of Jess who stands there frozen.

"Wouldn't you?" Russia asks smiling at America. Jess puts a hand to her forehead and closes her eyes.

"I think...I need to go to the kitchen, and get a glass of water...or something...um...I'll be back." She says walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"My turn!" England says getting happy and America glares at him.

"No, it's bad enough Russia kissed her." He says but then decides that it's probably not that bad. Jess walks back into the room, her face is her normal color.

"I'm fine, I think...maybe." She says walking over Russia.

"Here take this." France says holding out a sex toy. Jess turns a complete pale and the others kick him in the face.

"Dude, where was that line two minutes ago, now it's just wrong." Austin says and Jess looks at Russia, completely forgetting what she was going to say.

"Want another?" Russia asks smiling down at Jess.

"No." Jess says walking back over to the chair, sits down and buries her head into her arms.

"Ve~" Italy says.

"Dude! When did you get here?" America asks. Italy had been at a family reunion earlier.

"Just a little bit ago. Ve~? What's wrong with Jess?" Italy asks walking over to Jess and staring at her.

"She got a taste of the Russian." Austin says smiling.

"Ve~?"

"And she liked it." Austin adds on. Jess' head pops up scaring Italy who stumbles back and she looks at everyone. "I never said I liked it. This...this is harassment!" She says finding her voice. Russia gets close to Jess' face.

"It's not harassment if you want it."

"Gah!" Jess falls out of her chair and onto the floor. "I never said I wanted it!" She says standing up and dusting herself off.

"Your lips say no, but your body says yes." Russia says stepping closer to Jess and she freezes.

"This is getting creepy." France says.

"Quiet! I'd like to see where this is going." Austin says glaring at France and then staring back at Jess and Russia.

"Ehhh~" Jess says turning red. " Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what!? America~ help me out here!" She says looking at America who sighs.

"You said you don't know which one of us to date, so~"

"What the hell!?" Jess says getting lost in the situation.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd say this on American soil, but, looks like the Russian wins." Austin says smiling.

"What!? How so? I never said that! I never said anything like who won and what not! For all you know it could be Italy! Or England! Or Germany!...ehhh!" Jess exclaims realizing what she just says, she puts a hand to her forehead and says, "I need a drink, something really strong to make me forget about this...just...everything...this is embarrassing, me and my stupid mouth." She looks up at Russia who is smiling down at her.

"Kiss me and taste drink for the Russian's love...and vodka." He says and she turns even darker red.

"What!?" Italy giggles at Jess' reaction.

"She kind of looks like Spain's tomatoes." Austin gives him a 'really' look.

"Ummm, dude, given the situation, that comment is just bad on so many levels."

"Well, if you can't decide on who you want, then you must kiss everyone." Russia says smirking, resting his hand on the wall behind Jess.

"What!? What does kissing have to do with anything!?" Jess exclaims, shocked that Russia would say something like that.

"Just let it happen Jess." America says and she looks at him shocked that he would agree to this.

England nods his head and says, "Might as well."

"What!?" She exclaims looking from America, to England, to Russia frantically. Then she looks to Austin. "Austin~ do something! This is getting out of hand!"

"What can I do?"

"I don't know! Just do something!" Italy walks over to Jess and Russia steps back. "Uh...what is it Ita-kun?" She asks confused as Italy hugs her and looks up to her with pleading eyes.

"Kiss! Kiss!"

"Wh-wh-what!? Not you too Italy!" Jess says shocked that all the boys are acting like this. She turns red again from Italy's comment.

"I'm sorry Jess, what can I do?" Austin says in an almost sincere voice. Almost.

"I don't know! Figure something out!" She says as she gets Italy off of her and begins to walk towards Austin, but what is said next makes her stop in her tracks completely.

"I'll pay you five hundred dollars to do nothing." Russia says.

"WHAT!?" Jess exclaims as she turns and looks at Russia in disbelief.

"I'll double that." England says next and she looks at him in disbelief.

"Guys~ Austin~" She says looking at Austin, tears forming at her eyes.

"I'll triple it and here take the keys to my BMW." America says and Jess turns to America with a pissed off look in her eyes.

"AMERICA! That was a gift!" She says not understanding why America would give away the new car that she got him for valentine's day.

"Hmmm...tempting." Austin says, obviously pondering the offers.

"I'll make you pasta." Italy says excitedly.

"And I'll give you some wine and bagettes to go with that pasta." France says smiling and holding a glass of wine to his mouth.

"How about all of our deals and free access to any and all anime?" Japan asks. Knowing that she already lost this battle Jess begins to walk towards her bedroom. Hoping to get there while everyone's focused on offers to having Austin allow them all to have their ways with her. However, Russia blocks her escape.

"Fuck!" She shouts and then pouts.

"DEAL!" Austin says, "But, under one condition." He says.

"What?" Japan asks curious as to what the condition is.

"Use protection." Austin says smiling. Even though she figured that's what they were all going for she still freaked out.

"WHAT!? We never...we're not...where did you...ugh!" She says throwing her hands up to the air, and at a loss for words she walks towards the bathroom. "I need a shower, and time to think! Don't go in my fucking room!" She yells standing in the bathrooms doorway.

"You should know that we super glued all the windows shut and replaced the glass with bullet proof polymer." Russia says with his devilish smile. Jess stares at him with both disbelief and annoyance.

"I don't care, and who said you could remodel my house?" She asks with annoyance in her voice and eyes.

"Who the bloody hell would go in your room besides America?" England asks a little curious.

"Dude, she doesn't even let me in her room." America says with a sigh and looks down with a shrug.

"Exactly...now...I'm going to go take a fucking shower. Don't go anywhere near my room!" Jess exclaims as she enters the bathroom and slams the door shut. Then everyone turns to Austin.

"So, while we wait, let's total up what we owe our comrade Austin." Russia says, with that smile on his face.

"Ve~!" Italy says happily.

"Before that I need to ask you something Austin." England says staring at Austin with intense eyes.

"What is it?" Austin asks.

"Why didn't you join in?" England asks curious, all the other nations were wondering the same thing.

"Because, that would be wrong, and Jess would kill me." He says looking at the beady eyes of the countries. "And I have a girlfriend." He finishes and all the other nations are like 'oh'.

"Well here's my stuff." France says while hurriedly handing Austin the wine and what not.

"Dude, why are you in a hurry?" America asks in utter confusion.

"Because this is my chance." France says and America is just silently staring at him in confusion.

"We will get a chance and we will all, except Austin, share her." Russia says smiling.

"That's not what I meant." France says.

"Then what did you mean?" Austin asks. France laughs and walks over to Jess' bedroom door and opens it. America is shocked that France would even dare to open the door.

**Jess: The hell is wrong with you all?**

**Austin: They're boys, that's what's wrong with them.**

**Jess: so are you?**

**Austin: true, but I have a girlfriend**

**Jess aren't we supposed to be giving a sneak peek for the next chapter?**

**Austin: Too bad we're out of time**

**Jess: awww, ok byeie!**


	2. WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?

** Chapter 2**

"What? I just want to know what she's hiding in there. Especially if America can't go in here." He says gesturing to the room.

"Dude, a girl's room is like her own safe haven, I wouldn't go in there." America says shaking his head.

"You're all going to be inside her "safe haven" soon enough. Italy, why do you have a camcorder?" Austin asks the Italian.

"Why do you think silly? So we can all remember the fun time we have." Italy says with a smile.

"She probably wont' let us in there to begin with...knowing her." France says with a mischievous grin and America just gives him the 'don't do it' look.

"Mmm, yah. She always gets stuck going to America's room when they want to do it . When sometimes he just wants to go into her room." Prussia says behind the group.

"How would you know this!?" America asks shocked that he would know anything about his and Jess' relationship.

"How long has he been here?" Austin asks.

"The Awesome me just arrived!" Prussia exclaims with a big smile on his face.

"Good then you got my tweets. Did you bring the Trojans?" Russia asks Prussia as he hands him the Trojan Mans.

"Guys...where did France go?" America asks looking around the room. France who had given up on going into the room was in front of the bathroom door and had a camera out.

"Shh...I'm taking pictures of Jess in the shower." France says as he takes a few other pictures.

"Couldn't wait ten minutes could he?" Austin asks shaking his head.

"Ve~ let me see!" Italy exclaims as he runs over to France and looks at the pictures.

"I'm not looking." Austin says still standing in his place.

"Ve~" Italy says as he stares at the pictures.

"I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE THERE! STOP TAKING PICTURES OF ME FRANCE!" Jess yells from inside the bathroom.

"Sorry." France says.

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY! EVERY FUCKING TIME!" Jess yells. She grabs the bottle of shampoo that's practically empty and throws it at France. The bottle hits him head on in the forehead and he falls backwards.

"Ve~ she reminds me of Germany." Italy says and then remembers something. He gets up from his spot on the floor, runs over to Germany, and begins to poke him. "Germany~ why haven't you said anything?" He asks leaning onto Germany.

"Sorry, just haven't seen a reason to, but I got a BIG surprise when Jess finishes up." Germany says with a smile.

"I don't want to know." Austin says letting his head hang.

"Austin, Austin, Austin!" Italy says excitedly as he runs over to Austin.

"What!?" Austin asks getting annoyed. Italy cowers for a moment, but then stands up straight.

"I have an idea. You take the camera and record, since you're not doing anything." Italy says happily.

"Might as well." Austin says shrugging as Italy hands him the camcorder. Jess walks out of the bathroom with just a towel on and drying off her hair with another towel. She was mumbling something about a lock. She looks down at France and shrugs.

"Can I get to my room this time?" She asks looking at Russia. "WHY IS MY DOOR OPEN!?" She says looking in the direction of her room.

"Sorry, wanted to know what was in there." Prussia says touching her shoulder. She turns around and glares at him.

"Who let the albino in?" She asks rudely. The two of them have had an on and off friendship since he trashed her house last month when he came by drunk one night and wouldn't leave.

"Himself," Austin says nodding towards Prussia, "Russia invited him." Jess looks from Prussia, to Austin, to Russia.

"We needed Trojans." Russia says with a shrug and a smile.

"Why are we going into this!? Never mind. I swear to god if you guys actually went in there, you are all dead to me! Got it!" She exclaimed as she walks towards her room.

"They'll all be "going in"." Austin says with a smirk. Jess turns around and glares at him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, once I'm actually dressed! Speaking of which...I need to go put clothes on..." She says walking into her room and then looks out at them all. "No one make a joke to that." She says slamming the door.

"Are we going to0 far?" America asks, a little concerned.

"None sense, there's no such thing." Russia says smiling and taking out a thing of vodka.

"Hm, ok." America says still not feeling too sure about it. Thirty minutes had passed and America was the first to speak up. "I don't think it takes someone thirty minutes to get dressed."

"She's stalling or she's trying to get pretty." Austin says.

"Should we check on her?" America asks a little worried about entering the room.

"She'll kill you, but go on ahead." Austin responds, shrugging his shoulders. America knocks on the door.

"Jess? You ok?" He asks and there is no response. "I'm going to open the door, so don't kill me...ok?" He looks back at the others then opens the door. "What!?" He exclaims.

"What is it? Just tell her to come out here already." England says getting annoyed. Can't expect anything less from the erotic ambassador.

"That's the problem, I can't." America says looking over his shoulder at England.

"What the bloody hell do you mean!?" England asks in confusion.

"She's not in there!"

"Impossible I thought we-"

"She doesn't have windows so it wouldn't matter if we did or not." America interrupts him.

"And here I thought she wanted a piece of us." Russia says shaking his head. France who is still recovering from the attack earlier, is stuck in confusion.

"Our svinwstockers." Germany responds staring down at France.

"Uh?" France says confused.

"Our dicks you French bastard." America says at France, obviously annoyed at him. He turns back towards the bedroom, "Anyways~ I'm gonna go investigate! Cause I'M THE HERO!"

"We get it," England says annoyed. "Wait! Why doesn't she have any windows?" He asks curiously.

"Who the fuck knows." America says walking into the bedroom and turning on the lights. "Dude! Her room is pretty normal. Don't know why she never lets me in here." He says walking around her room and checking stuff out.

"Leave some yaoi, and she'll find it." Russia says smiling and sitting on the bed.

"Whatever," America says rolling his eyes. "Whoa!"

"What?" England asks, as he still stands out in the hallway.

"I found some really freaky things...that can like, relate back to you." America says.

"The bloody hell." England says shocked that she would have stuff like that.

"Ten bucks says it's toys." Austin says winking at the others. England turns and snaps on him.

"I don't have toys like that!"

"It's not. It's more like England's so called magic." America says.

"I CAN use MAGIC!" England exclaims

"Whatever dude, what the hell?" America says as he stops in front of the dresser mirror. England finally done guessing what America keeps finding walks into the room.

"What did you do now you bloody idiot?"

"Look at this mirror. It's so weird." America says touching the carvings on the frame of the mirror.

"I swear if there's a demon on the other side of that portal." Austin says as he walks into the room and glances at the mirror.

"How do you know it's a portal?" America asks, completely oblivious to magical items.

"Are you blind git!" England asks but then realizes that America has no sense of magic in his mind.

"Excuse~ me." America asks with attitude.

"Jess is a nerd. What she most likely wants is us to go inside and go on some crazy ass adventure, just wait around and she'll eventually get bored." Austin says trying to get the two to not fight.

"I don't know. Flying mint bunny says we should go in." England says as he looks up to the creature that no one else can see.

"There is no flying mint bunny! And...I think I'm going to listen to England this time. I'm going in." America says grabbing the sides of the mirror.

"Me too." England says getting behind America.

"If you were smart you wouldn't. You have no idea what's on the other side, and Jess did threaten to kill you guys." Austin argues.

"Well, we're already in her room. There's really no point in going back." America says shrugging.

"But..." Italy starts but then trails off.

"She wouldn't actually kill us anyway." Germany says smiling.

"Think about it, we all know Jess, she's a girl. Remember what happened to the guy who fell down the stairs and face planted in Jess' boobs? He's still in physical therapy!" Austin argues while crossing his arms.

"He's right, this is obviously a trap." Russia agrees.

"Yah, but..." Germany says trailing off.

"Aww, c'mon that guy was just a creeper. We're her actual friends besides she's probably already going to kill us for what we started." America pleads.

"She wants it, if she didn't, she would of killed Russia when he kissed her." Austin says pointing out the truth.

"She was in obvious shock! She's been -"

"America, you gotta stop getting defensive over her...besides, you should of done something if you really did care." America gets silent at England's statement.

"The point is, this is obviously a distraction. So just wait it out and lock all exits of the house. She'll come to us." Austin says.

"Dude, I don't know. Thirty minutes in waiting and we've spent twenty minutes discussing this. I think we should just go in there."

"It's Jess she can be very patient."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Jess?" America asks raising an eyebrow to Austin.

"We are not going and that's final!" Russia yells, getting annoyed with the stupid argument.

"Fine~ I think...we should stay in here, if anything she probably already knows we're in here." America says as he pouts. England nods and they both sit on the bed.

**AN: Hey guys this chapter was kinda random but I hope you still loved it :P **


	3. Gray! Is this a kiss fest?

**Chapter 3**

A few minutes later Jess comes out of the mirror, still speaking to it.

"Yah, I'll be back...maybe." She says cheerfully.

"You sure you're fine alone with them?" The other person asks.

"Of course, i'll be fine!" Jess says with a small laugh. "I bet Austin convinced them not to come in...thank god. If they did I would of killed them. No one needs to see my memories, let alone my other lives...just hoping they didn't come in here either."

"You're still worried about what they'd think if they come into your room aren't you?" The other asks.

"uh...well yah." Jess responds looking down.

"Ok, well, I'll see you next time." The other says.

"mm, bye." Jess says as she waves to the other.

"She didn't see us at all?" America whispers to England.

"Too busy talking to the other person in the mirror." England whispers back. When the mirror clears and goes back to a normal mirror Jess sees England, America and Russia sitting on her bed. She turns around furious that they're in her room.

"The hell! What..are you guys...doing in MY FUCKING ROOM!?" She yells.

"Dude, you were gone for like a whole hour!" America yells back

"I'm sorry, I need time alone to myself sometimes." Jess says with attitude. She then looks over to Italy, seeing him looking at the items on her desk. "ITALY! What are you doing?"

"Ve~?" Jess walks over to him and sees that he's holding a book.

"Don't touch my stuff!" She yells taking the book from him.

"Is that a diary?" America asks and Jess looks at him then the diary and back again.

"No...maybe...I need something to vent in or to." She says looking down at the diary.

"And there's the unwanted feeling again." America says and Jess' head snaps up.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Jess asks standing in front of America now.

"It means exactly what it says." America says standing up. He is obviously taller than her but that didn't scare her, it never has.

"I don't mean to give you unwanted feelings." Jess says looking down.

"Then talk to us when you need to." America says as he pulls Jess into a hug, but Jess pushes him away.

"I don't need to talk to you guys. I see you all twenty-four hours of the fucking day!" Jess yells at him. She turns around and crosses her arms.

"Well a diary can't talk back to you and give you advice." America says. Jess uncrosses her arms and turns back around feeling bad that she yelled at him.

"Yah well...uh..." She stops when she feels someone behind her and a cold nose against her neck.

"Ve~ you smell nice~" Italy says.

"Uh...thanks...I think." Jess says feeling very weirded out.

"Hey guys, what's all the commotion about?" Gray asks. Jess has no idea why he's in her home at this time but she decides to ask him for help anyway.

"Gray! Oh thank god! Someone with their head on their shoulders. Help me out here. Also, Italy?"

"Hmm?" Italy asks as he hangs onto Jess.

"When did you get onto my back?"

"Not to long ago Bella." Italy says and Jess can feel him smirking.

"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Gray asks with an eyebrow cocked.

"I got this." Austin says holding out his hand and walking over to Gray.

"They're harassing me!" Jess yells as she tries to get Italy off. Austin whispers into Gray's ear. Jess gets narrow with Austin, "Don't tell him lies!" She yells when she sees Gray blushing.

"I didn't I just told him, what has happened in chronological order. From the kiss to right now." Austin says and Jess blushes and looks away.

"Stop it!"

"Jess~" Italy says still holding onto to her.

"What?" She asks trying not to get mad at her favorite Italian.

"You smell so good." Italy says and she shivers.

"That's cause I took a shower and put lotion on my skin." Jess says then blushes brightly. "I should not of said that." She says shaking her head and tries to get Italy off of her.

"I'm feeling warm all of a sudden." Gray says and Jess looks at him then glares at Austin.

"God dammit Austin! See what you did!"

"I didn't do shit! He asked and I told him!"

"I told him it was harassment, you just added it on! Now he's..." She trails off feeling the weight of Italy beginning to kill her back, "Italy will please get off of me!"

"Nope." The Italian says and she can feel him smiling again.

"Ugh! Austin the least you could od is help! Isn't this awkward for you?" Jess asks him as she looks at him pleadingly.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But I'm being payed a grand total of five million plus a five star dinner in Paris." Austin says with a big smile on his face. Jess rolls her eyes and gets cross again.

"...bought...friendship isn't bought...and when the bloody hell did you get a camera!?" Jess asks finally noticing the camera in Austin's hand.

"Ve~" Italy says as his hand works up towards Jess' breasts.

"Where is your hand going?" Jess asks slightly annoyed.

"Ve~?"

"Get off!"

"It's Italy's." Austin answers her question.

"ITALY!" Jess yells as she tries to get him off.

"Ve~?"

"Why on earth do you happen to have a video camera?" Jess asks a little confused.

"Isn't it obvious? We were making home movies before we came here." Germany says with his nice smile.

"Uh huh, as if I'd believe that." Jess says as Italy's hand goes to her boob and squeezes it. "Italy don't touch me there! That's my boob!" As if it weren't already obvious, she still shouted it out loud.

"Ve~"

"Germany! Get...him...off! Austin~ Please~ help me." She asks Austin with pleading eyes.

"Hey, it's not my place."

"Not your place...what the hell are you talking about!?"

"Jess, put yourself in my shoes. Even if I wanted to I couldn't stop them."

"WHAT!? That's not a good enough excuse! Just...Germany!" She yells turning to Germany, not understanding how he goes through this half the time. "Get Italy off of my dammit." Germany is silent and she yells his name again causing him to roll his eyes in frustration at her. "Don't you roll your eyes at me! Germany!"

"Ve~"

"Don't "ve" me, get off!" Jess says turning her head so that she could see some of Italy's face. Italy takes this opportunity to give her a quick kiss. She turns bright red, "Alright, stop this seriously! This is getting insane!Germany!" She shouts and Germany rolls his eyes again as he walks over to her. She lets out a sigh of relief, thinking that he's going to get Italy off of her; but instead he kisses her as well. "What!? Germany not you too! What the hell is this a kiss fest!? Are you all drunk!?" She exclaims.

"I had on glass of red wine, but that means nothing." France says with a smile.

"And Russia's always drunk." Austin states.

"Yah, but...this...isn't even like you all. Seriously, did England use his magic or something? You did, didn't you? Just to taunt me. Right?" Jess says laughing nervously.

"The last spell I used was last week when I tried to revive bugsbees chair." He says with a small shrug.

"Could there of been like a sort of, oh I don't know, mistake in the spell?" Jess asks still laughing nervously.

"For a week, even for England that's pretty bad." Austin says and England glares at him.

"Bloody wanker."

"Yah, but gah! Italy!" Jess shouts and Italy finally gets off of her and she turns around to face him. "Don't do that ever again!"

"Ve~? But Bella, you smell so nice."

"Quit using "Bella" it's starting to get annoying." She says crossing her arms.

"But, you never had a problem with it." Italy says with a sad face.

"Yah, well it's getting overused now." Jess says uncrossing her arms and Italy uses this opportunity to lunge at Jess' boobs. Knocking her down to the ground.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Jess yells as she pushes Italy off of her and sits up. "What is with you all!? I'm going to call Hungary and Belarus!" She threatens.

"They're in Vegas, remember?" Austin says with a smirk.

"God dammit!"

"They sent us all some sexy pin up photos remember?" Austin asks.

"Oh yah, dammit. Wait! Why do I even have one of those? Never mind." Jess says shaking her head. "We have to figure out this situation first. Get the hell out of my room!" She yells and points towards the door.

"How can WE figure it out, if you won't let us?"

"Because, all you guys are doing is trying to fuck with me!"

"I'm not."

"Well you aren't but, they are! You just got paid to let it all happen!"

"And record it."

"EXACTLY! So you, yourself are not helping me at all." She gets up and walks towards the kitchen. Once she enters she enters the kitchen she runs a hand through her hair and sighs. "I need to cool down, and they need to just...do something other than come after me." She walks over to the fridge and opens the freezer. She gets out her vanilla ice cream and then she goes into the cupboard and gets the package of cones down. "I mean really," She says walking over to a drawer and taking out the ice cream scoop. "All of a sudden, they want to do this to me. Who does that?" She sets the ice cream and cones on the counter and opens up the ice cream. She then takes a cone and begins to scoop the ice cream into the cone. She then sighs and fans herself off, "Geez, it's hot." She says then turns to the corner and turns on the mini fan. She talks into the fan for a moment before turning on the main fan. Then she sits down at the table and gets onto Tumblr after putting the ice cream and cones away. She basically has a computer in every room. Since she loves writing and reading she has all her computers hooked up together, so if something is saved on one computer it's saved on all of them. Even if it's not a desk top it's a lap top. "Maybe if I read some doujin's I'll be able to calm down. Or something like that, as long as they don't come in here. Well...I guess it's alright if it's Japan, but the others not so much. Anyways, if they do try anything...I hope they know that I'm a seke. America knows that already." She licks her ice cream and scrolls through the doujinshi. "I seriously wonder what's gotten into them. I still blame England, or...or this could just be a dream! Yah, that's it Jess, it's a dream." She finally decides to put her glasses on and she licks some more of her ice cream, since it had started to melt down the sides of the cone. "Oo~ I haven't read this one yet." She says giggling as she clicks on it, she begins to read it.


	4. Ice Cream and Japan

**Chapter 4**

"What are you reading?" Japan asks causing Jess to jump and drop her ice cream on herself. She yelps from the cold.

"Nothing. Shit...ah, Japan, can you get me a paper towels, please?" She asks, a little sad that her ice cream's gone and being upset that her outfit's now ruined. _It's ok, it wasn't a good shirt anyways_.

"Sure," He says walking over to where the paper towels are and hands them to her. "Yaoi again?"

"Yah," She says taking the paper towels, "Thanks." She says as she begins to clean up the mess.

"Strange."

"What's strange?"

"You read about sex, but refuse when it's offered."

"It's not like that...it's just...weird...ya know." She says looking down at the little bit of ice cream on her shirt.

Japan leans towards her seductively and says, "Weird? It's human nature after all." Jess blushes brightly at this comment. Japan leans in even closer, "The urge is a cycle of life so tell me Jess," He leans in so close that Jess can feel the heat of his breath on her ear. "Why are you trying to fight your urge by looking it up online?"

"I...never said that I was doing that." She says looking to him and then down.

"You're actions prove otherwise...like so." He says gesturing towards the laptop.

"This...this means nothing," Jess says waving her hands in front of her face, "Yo home boy, I don't get you." _That's right Jess talk like a complete moron and that will get you out of this yep._ She thinks and she continues to talk like an idiot, denying everything. During her rant though Japan kisses her. She blushes real hard this time and Japan smiles at her.

"You didn't strike me when I pulled a France." He says pointing out the obvious. _Sometimes I forget that he talks a lot when he's around me._

"...I-I wasn't expecting that, and I would...if I didn't want to hurt you."

"I don't get hurt."

She looks away and says, "Just because you guys are immortal, doesn't mean that you don't get hurt."

"Some of us are above feelings."

"But...I..." _Think Jess, don't let them get to you_.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asks placing his hand and then forehead up to her forehead. She pulls back.

"Yah, just a little flustered, you know."

"Did you like it? Because, it was...my first."

"Uwah! It was your first!? Why would you do that!? It was your first!"

"Instinct."

"But...it was your first." She repeats in a daze.

"I wanted to share it with you." Japan says smiling at her.

"But...but..." _Oh, god, I'm losing it._

"Then you didn't like it?" He says with a sad look in his eyes. Some how she could always read Japan's feelings even though no one else could.

"No, no...it was..." She trails off thinking, _Oh god...what do I say? It was good but...ah_.

"I enjoyed it. Your lips felt very soft and you smell like a roses petals." This comment cause Jess to blush even harder than before. "If you keep blushing you're going to turn purple." He says smiling.

"It's not my fault!" She exclaims and then looks away. Japan takes this opportunity to kiss her cheek causing Jess to lightly blush again.

"What was that for?"

"Just because."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now!?" _I have no idea why I asked that. Why did I ask that?_

"I have a few ideas."

"Wha~t?" Jess asks even though she can guess what the answer will be, she's just curious as to what Japan has to say.

"I want to make babies with you Jess, we all do. Except for Austin."

"Yah...well, this is new to me...I meant the news...it's news to me...I mean...I don't know what I mean." She says and turns back to her laptop, "You know, that being in a relationship with a mortal is bad. Being you, a country, and I, a mortal is not good. B-besides, I'm dating America, and I know that kind of already contradicts what I just said but, this is awkward already. Also, you know that if a country has a kid that child normally doesn't live that long. So, there's no point in having kids with me." She turns around smiling at him. "Besides, Kiku...you don't want me to go into my seme stage." She says sticking out her tongue, then she adjusts her glasses. After adjusting her glasses she gets up and throws the paper towels away.

"Then let's make this worth while. We are entitled to be a little crazy." Japan says. Jess turns around and faces him.

"I'm not..." She trails off and sighs, "Seriously, what's gotten into you guys?"

"We have been here for a long, long time and except for France we have never felt this way for anyone." This statement causes Jess to blush and has her looking away.

"It's true Jess." Germany says standing in the kitchens doorway, even though there isn't really a door there.

"When did you get in here?" Jess asks but then thinks, _I know that they locked the doors, that's the only way they'll keep me here. I bet Japan has the key. I have a skeleton key, the only problem is one of them stole it, ok. Think Jess, think._

"Why are you denying you love us? You love America at least. Don't you?" Germany asks.

"Uh...well...I..." She say stumbling for words in which she has forgotten. She sighs, "I guess I can't help it anymore. I mean, not in a bad way." She turns to the wall and begins to hit her head on it. "Why does everything that comes out of my mouth sound bad?" She asks and with every word she hits her head.

"Jess, it's ok, just take your time." America says putting his hands up. Jess looks up from the wall. _Ok, just do it. It's not awkward, it's perfectly normal. Hell just drink some tonight and you'll totally forget everything._ She thinks. She sighs and walks up to Japan.

"Jess, what's your answer?" England asks crossing his arms. _I'm probably going to regret this._ Jess thinks as she kisses Japan and lets her hand travel down to his pants pocket. _Dammit! He doesn't have it!_

"I think this is her answer." Japan says with a small smile. _Great job idiot, you gave them the wrong idea. Shit!_

"Why did you only do that to Japan, Jess?" Italy asks. _You got yourself in this mess. Might as well finish it, I guess._ Jess thinks shrugging and blushing.

**Jess: Why the hell are you letting them do this to me?**

**Austin: Because they paid me**

**Jess: …..do you see what I had to do, now they probably have the wrong idea.**

**Austin: Hey that's your fault**

**Jess:...go fuck yourself!**

**AN: what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter :P**


	5. Secret?

**Chapter 5**

"I didn't uh..." She looks away trying to avoid the puppy dog eyes that Italy is giving her. "Italy, don't do that."

Italy who is still doing that asks, "Do what?"

"Don't do that with your eyes."

"But it's cute."

"Uh...well...it is...cute." Jess says looking at him.

"Then why should I stop?" Italy asks.

"I-I don't know." She says looking away again.

"Is it because you don't like it?" He asks and Jess can hear the sadness in his voice.

"I never said I didn't like it." She says looking at him, "I think it's really cute Ita-chan." She says smiling and saying his nickname.

"Then kiss me."

"Uh...o...ok." She says still being a little shy, but walks over to Italy anyways.

"Like you did to Japan, ple~ase." He says and Jess blushes and kisses him. "Thank you Jess, this makes me feel happy, very happy." She thinks about what he is saying but brushes it off. _Thank god it's only kissing, but still even then it's weird._ She thinks and then feels something poking her leg, she looks down to see that Italy has an erection.

"Uh...Italy?"

"Ve~?"

"It was just a kiss, so...why?" She says still looking at Italy's erection.

"Ummm boobs." He says and her head snaps up at the word 'boobs'.

"What!?"

"Just roll with it." Germany says resting a hand on Jess' shoulder.

"What!? No...this...this..." Jess says stepping back in shock yet again.

"Who wants to know a secret about Jess?" America asks even though he knows that she'll probably kill him later.

"Don't you dare." She says and he smirks.

"It's a wonderful secret." He says and then walks over to Italy and whispers in his ear.

"Ve~"

"No." Jess says as she steps back when he steps towards her. She keeps walking backwards until she falls back into the chair, "This is not right." Italy pulls Jess up and sits down in the chair with her in his lap.

"Let me go!" She says flailing her arms and legs. Italy gets close to Jess' ears, so close she can feel his breath.

"Bella why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you wh-" Italy bites her ear while she's in mid-conversation and she turns red and crosses her legs. "Don't do that!" She exclaims when he stops.

"But why?"

"Because I said not to."

"But you like it right?"

"No..." She trails off and glares at America who puts his hands up in defense.

"Well at least I can start filming." Austin says holding up the camcorder.

"No don't do that! Austin!" She says trying to get out Italy's grasp. "When did you get so strong?" She asks while looking at him.

"Germany's work out."

"Yes, it's on sale for 29.99 and it includes work outs for all major muscle groups." Germany says and Jess just gives him the 'really' look.

She then snaps back to reality and says, "But, Italy, you never work out that much, let me go!"

"But, I wanna have fun." Italy says almost in a whine.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far." Jess says still trying to get out of Italy's grasp.

"This will make a fortune online." Austin says still recording.

"Austin! You arse! Fucking help me!" She yells still squirming.

Russia holds up his "magic cane" to Asutin, "If you want to live stay where you are."

"Well, as you can see it's out of my hands."

"A-Austin~"

"Bella, stop talking."

"Wh-" Italy bites her ear again, causing her to have the same reaction as before.

"ngh. Stop doing that!"

"Bella, become one with Italy." This line upsets Russia, who comes up to Italy and hits him.

"That's my line." Jess turns red at the comment anyways.

"No...no...just, stop."

"But the fun hasn't even started yet." Russia says smiling.

"Italy, let me go! uh...Gray help me!" She yells still trying to get out of Italy's grasp.

**Austin: hey I was just wondering**

**Jess; what!?**

**Austin: is that really a fetish of yours?**

**Jess: No, and even if it was why would I tell you?**

**Austin: Just wondering**

**AN: Is gray going to help Jess out? Find out in the next chapter :P Chu! 3**


	6. Gray and Italy, why did i start this?

**Chapter 6**

"Is anyone else feeling hot in here, because I feel hot." Gray says taking his shirt off.

"Gray~" Jess whines, but gets a little hot herself from seeing Gray shirtless, again.

"Gray, I think you need to sit down." Austin says putting a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Gray~ help me, please." Jess says with puppy dog eyes. Gray looks at her and stares, but his response is countered by a high pressure nosebleed. "DAMMIT GRAY!" _Does he know who has to clean that up?_

"Ve~ Bella you shout too much." Italy says resting his head on her shoulder.

"Eh..."

"Jess, give him mouth to mouth." Austin says.

"No he's just gonna..." Jess trails off and sighs, "I couldn't even if I wanted to." She says pointing to Italy.

"I will if it will save Gray." Italy says.

"Eh, uh...fine! Italy let me go. I'll go...help the damsel in distress." She says jokingly, while winking and sticking out her tongue.

"Ok." Italy says and lets her go, she stands up and dusts herself off. She thinks about escaping but realizes that there's really no point.

"Thank you~" She says in sing song voice and walks over to Gray. "Ok," She says kneeling down beside him. "I hope you guys know that I don't have a medical license for this."

"We know. Just humor us." Austin says. Jess sighs and leans in to give Gray mouth to mouth. When she's only inches from his lips he wakes up with a startled look and a hard on.

"uh..." Jess holds herself up and looks down then back up. _**Aww come on Jess, you know you want to. Just fucking do it.**__ But I don't want to. __**There's a hell of a lot of testosterone flying around so if I were you, I would totally take this opportunity to have sex with them.**__ But...but..__** No 'buts' just do.**__ uh...__**besides you said it yourself this is all just a dream, so it's not like it's going to actually affect you or them in any kind of way.**__ uh..._

"Jess you ok?" Gray asks looking at her.

"Nah, yah I'm fine." She says looking down at Gray's hard on.

"You sure?"

"Uh yah." She says still staring at it. "I'm...perfectly fine." Gray looks down and sits up immediately and Jess does the same so they don't hit their heads together.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry Jess." Gray says covering up his lower regions. Jess looks up at him.

"No it's perfectly fine." She says smiling. "It's human nature right?"

"That's no excuse. I think I should go." Gray says as he goes to stand up but Jess grabs his arm.

"Uh...why?"

"Well, I think I made a fool of myself, quite enough." He says looking back at her. Jess smiles at him.

"No you didn't, you're fine. You strip all the time so it's perfectly fine." She says still smiling.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" He says turning back around so that he's facing Jess.

"Well, what do you think it means?" She asks with a devilish smile.

"That you want my...ummm." He says and gulps.

"Aww come on Gray," She says running her fingers up and down his chest. "You're old enough to say it." She says still smiling and pulls away from him.

"You, want," He starts and undoes his pants to show the erected dick. "THIS!"

"Well I wasn't expecting that reaction...but...maybe." Jess says smiling.

"Hey don't leave us out!" America yells and Jess looks up to see everyone else in the same state as Gray.

"Well, well, well, what am I going to do about all of you? Chu." She asks while winking and smiling.

"Maybe you could try to "blow" us away." America says winking back at her.

"Oh~" She smiles and puts her right index finger up to her chin. "But there's so many of you."

"Well then I guess you don't want to, we'll just leave."

"awww~ you're a meanie." Jess says pouting.

"Then prove me wrong." America says crossing his arms and wearing an 'I dare you' look. Jess stares at him for a minute, but then looks back to Gray's erection.

"Ok." She shrugs then takes in Gray's full length. Gray blushes and Jess comes off of his manhood with a pop. "You ok?" She asks as she stands up.

"Yah, it's just this is only the second time this has happened."

"Oh~ so you're not a virgin? Here I thought you were." She says as she moves her hand down to Gray's member and begins to give him a hand job.

"Well...it was when I was asleep, but I woke up right when I finished so I guess...n..not." Jess smiles.

"Well, then..." Jess says as she kisses him. "I should just reset time and be the one to take it shouldn't I?" She asks him with a smile.

"Ugh...I feel really...strange." Gray says as Jess smiles and giggles. She goes back down and kisses his member.

"I think...I'm...I'm..." Jess looks back up at him and then he blows his load in her face.

"uh...eh.." Jess says as she looks at Gray.

"Um...You got something on your face."

"Oh...uh...uh." Jess says as she looks around for something, not finding anything in the end she wipes it off with her arm and smiles at him.

"Is it my turn Germany?" The Italian asks.

"We will all get a turn Italy." Germany responds to him. Jess stands up, not even realizing that she's in between her seme and uke mode, and stares at them all.

"So...who's next?" She asks smiling.

"How about Austin?" France suggests making both Jess and Austin to glare at him.

"Fuck no!" They both say in response to that.

"Then me." France says smiling.

"How about Italy, he's been very patient." America says ignoring France's request to go next.

"Ve~"

"Uh...ok." Jess says as she smiles and walks over to Italy. She giggles and undoes his pants, then teases his length.

**Austin: I thought you didn't want to do this**

**Jess: might as well, I mean geez, i'd feel bad leaving them all like that**

**Austin: You are confusing**

**Jess: if they were really this _is_ how i'd act**

**Austin: oh my god jess shut up**


	7. Ita-chan!

**Chapter 7**

"Ohh~ it feels amazing." Italy slightly moans.

"What? I haven't even started doing anything. All I'm doing is teasing you. Don't tell me you get off from that Ita-chan." Jess says smiling up at him.

"But...Bella, you're my first."

"Oh, I was sure you and Germany..." She trails off and continues to smile at him, "Oh well."

"Well, he was very drunk and is very ashamed." Italy says.

"Oh~" Jess says still smiling and giggles, "Well, isn't that a shame Ita-chan."

"Thank you for telling everyone." Germany says sighing and looking down, his face completely red.

"Oh come now Germany," Jess says looking at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Jess says smiling and turning back towards Italy. She then takes in Italy's full length.

"Umm...Jess, can I umm...see your boobies?" Italy asks while breathing heavily. Jess comes off of him and looks up at him.

"Uh...I...I guess..." She says blushing and avoiding eye contact. She takes her shirt off and then her bra, her entire face and neck are red.

"Your boobs are very pretty." Italy says and she blushes harder.

"Uh...yah...well..I...yah...uh." She tries to say a sentence, but can't because she's completely flustered.

"Jess, I think he wants a tit fuck." Austin says.

"Uh...but...I don't...uh..." She trails off once again at a loss for words. She looks down at the ground and then up at Italy's face.

"Jess, can you?" Italy asks.

"Uh, well, you see," She says putting both her index fingers together and looking away. "I...uh...never did one before."

"It's easy. The awesome me has gotten one from Hungary dozens of times." Prussia says proudly.

"She's going to kill you when she finds out you said that." Jess says.

"It's ok, she tried offering one to Austin, but he refused." Prussia says putting his hands on his hips.

"You said you would never tell anyone." Austin says. _Aww he looks like he's going to cry._ Jess thinks holding back a laugh.

"Oh my god...that's priceless."

"Claire would of killed me." He says.

"I know that." Jess says smiling.

"Anyways, here's what you do. You put your boobs around his dick and move up and down. Go ahead and try it." Prussia says waving his hand out in a motion that says 'go on'.

"Uh...I kinda figured that but...shouldn't he just...never mind." She takes her "average" sized boobs and places them around Italy's length and begins to move up and down.

"If you want you can also suck it. I love when Hungary does that." Prussia says happily.

"You're getting off from this aren't you?" Jess asks him but he never responds.

"Ve~ it feels pretty good." Italy says.

"Uh..." Jess starts and smiles, "I'm glad you feel that way Ita-chan."

"Could you suck it too?"

"Uh..." Jess blushes and agrees to do it. She begins to suck in rhythm with her movements of her breasts.

"You're the best Jess." Italy says as he begins to feel himself reach his climax. "Jess...I'm gunna." He says in a sort of warning. He cums in her mouth and she swallows all of it, and comes off of him. There's a little bit sliding down her chin. She wiped the little bit off with her index finger then licked it. She smiles at him.

"Why won't it go down?" Italy asks.

"You got more energy." Jess says smiling at him. Italy gulps.

"Any ideas?"

"Uh...well...I have a few." She says looking away.

"Like what?" Italy asks as he does not get the hint.

"Well...uh...you could always." Jess blushes at the thought.

Italy sees the blush and asks, "Go inside?"

"Uh...yah." She says looking up at him.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asks concerned.

"Uh..." She says and blushes while looking down. "Yah." She finishes.

"Ok if you're sure." _I just want to help them anyways. This doesn't make me a bad person. This is just a dream anyways. America would be seriously pissed if this was reality anyways. Even though it's a dream...I still want to use protection. _

"But, first...safety." She says smiling and giggles.

"Damn it!" France yells. Russia goes up behind him and hits him in the head. Jess smiles again.

"Uh...who has the condoms?" Everyone but Jess looks at Prussia.

"Ok, Ok, I brought them. Here," He says tossing Jess one.

"Uh...thanks Prussia." She says smiling. "Italy, you know how to put one on right?"

"No, never needed one." Italy says with a giant grin on his face. Germany face-palms himself and Jess just smiles.

"Ok, uh...I got this." She giggles and rips open the little package containing the condom with her teeth. She then puts it on Italy carefully, to make sure that there won't be any holes in it.

"That felt weird." Italy says and Jess just smiles and giggles. Italy giggles and says, "Your boobs jiggle when you laugh. This causes Jess to blush and look away from Italy. "Don't be upset they look lovely." He says as he tackles her to the ground and begins to play with them.

"Uwah! I-I-Ita-chan~!" She exclaims turning bright red.

"Since you made me feel good, I should make you feel good too." Italy says with a big grin. Jess covers her face with her hands and shakes her head. "It's only fair." Italy says innocently as he goes and sucks on Jess' nipples.

"ngh." Italy pauses and looks up at a red face.

"Does it feel good?"

"uh..." Jess looks down at Italy, "Yah."

"That's good, but I can make you feel better." He goes back to sucking her breasts.

"Uh...ngh." Jess covers her face again knowing that she's really red now. Italy stops and pulls her hands away from her face causing her to have a look of shock on her face.

"Here, maybe this will help." He says as he kisses her passionately, but then bites her bottom lip causing her to gasp. He takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. After she allows his tongue to venture every part of her mouth, she does the same to him.

**Austin: …..**

**Jess: this is all your fault don't you forget it**

**Austin: how so**

**Jess: you're the one who started this...anyways see y'all next time**


	8. Fun & Disaster

**Chapter 8**

While they're kissing Italy slides his hand down Jess' skirt and finds a wet surprise. Jess moans into the kiss when she feels his hand down there, as he starts to palm her vagina. Italy pulls away and there is a string of saliva connecting them.

"You're so wet Bella." He states after pulling away.

"Ngh...don't...narrate it."

"Sorry, let me make it up to you." Italy says as he gently slides two fingers in and he's surprised that he can move them in and out so easily.

"Ita-chan."

"Does it feel good? I guess I'll have to try harder." He says as he adds a third finger. This causes Jess to arch her back and moan at the feeling. Italy removes his fingers, in which Jess pouts in response to the loss of the feeling, and he pulls her skirt off along with her underwear, throwing those to the other side of the room. He puts his head down there and begins to lick her wet pussy.

"Ngh...Feli."

"I can feel you're close to squirting."

"ngh..." She says as she grabs Italy's hair. "I-Ita...ly." She gushes all over Italy's face and can't seem to stop. "Uh...sorry Ita-chan." She says as she goes to wipe it off. Italy licks his lips and smiles at her.

"It tastes good." Jess blushes at this.

"Uh...ok." She says looking away.

"Um, you ready for round three?" Italy asks causing Jess to blush harder.

"Y-yah." _Damn, why is he so cu~te._

"Ok." Italy says as he hovers above Jess who smiles at him. He begins to probe her and rub against her.

"Uh...ngh."

"This is fun." Italy says with a smile and Jess wonders why he would say that, but just shrugs it off.

"Uh...yah." She wraps her arms around Italy's neck and smiles again. Italy puts his length all the way in and then pulls all the way out so that the tip is just barely inside. He then jams back into her. He does this a couple of times, but Jess soon gets tired of it.

"Eh...uh...Italy...could you."

"What?"

"Go...faster?" She says completely forgetting that the others were even there. Italy does what Jess asks him to do. "Ngh." She moans and yells out Italy's name, who in response yells out Bella. Jess claws at Italy's back in pleasure, hoping that it won't leave marks for the day to come.

"Jess, I'm cumming."

"M-me too."

"Let's cum together."

"O-ok." Jess says as she holds onto Italy tighter. A few moments later they moan uncontrollably as they entire their climaxes. Jess who was breathing heavily looks up to see the others, still there. Italy passes out after rolling over and lays there.

"Oh...hey guys." She says nervously and smiles, still breathing heavily. "So...uh...Austin...you weren't recording that entire time, were you?" Jess asks praying that he wasn't. Even though this was a dream she still feels weird about Austin being there and him recording everything.

"Got it all, and I got a lot of super good shots in." He says smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

"No~" She says as she turns red and covers her face.

"It could be worse."

"Yah, how?" She asks standing up, totally forgetting that she's naked.

"France wanted me to join in, but there's no fucking way I'm doing that." Austin says and Jess sends France a death glare.

"Shut up." France says.

"You are terrible. There's a..." She trails off as cold air wraps around her body, "I'm still naked aren't I?"

"Yes." Japan says.

"Um...I'll um...where are my clothes?" She says looking around for them.

"But what about the rest of us? We still haven't been fucked yet." Japan says and Jess stops and stares at him.

"I think Japan just volunteered himself." Austin states.

"Uh...I...I." _was so not prepared for this._

"But I don't use condoms."

"Uwah! That...only...America and I don't...uh.." Jess says getting flustered again, she blushes. "I don't know...maybe...um."

"God dammit Jess, really!" America says. He can't believe that Jess just said that they don't use condoms in bed.

"Jess, you can't just fuck two guys in front of seven others and not let them join in." Japan states.

"Uh...I didn't mean it like that...I meant the fact that...I'd prefer it...if you use a condom...ya know." Jess says while shifting around nervously trying to cover up her parts. She sees her shirt and puts it on. Once it's on she pulls down on it so that her lower regions are covered. "Besides, I only fucked one of them, the other I just gave a blow job and hand job to."

"But still you're going to leave us out?" Japan asks with a sad expression that only Jess can read.

"Uh..." She says avoiding his stare.

"Umm, well I'd like to go a few more rounds before Juvia finds me." Gray says with a somewhat frightened expression on his face.

"He's right Gray should have his fun before Juvia finds him and goes crazy." Austin says smirking behind the camera.

"I have a fear of drowning." England says.

"Everyone does, it's the worst way to die." Austin replies. But Jess begged to differ.

"Uh...well...actually...the worst way to die is being burned on a stake." She says then realizes what she just said and feels terrible.

"Mon cherie why would you say such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She trails off avoiding stares again. "A-a-anyways...Juvia should be the one you have fun with." She says looking at Gray.

"True but she's well..." Gray says trailing off.

"Uh well...um...I-I could always go until she gets here." Jess says walking over to where Gray is while pulling down on her shirt to cover up her frontal regions. However, there was little still showing.

"I plan on leaving before she gets here." Gray says staring up at Jess who is now standing in front of him.

"Yah, but...Wait! Whoever said that she could come here? Besides I thought you guys locked my doors."

"She's made of water remember?"

"Yah, but I don't see how she'd get into my house right now...there's no source of water for her to get in so." Austin face-palms himself.

"We're in the kitchen! And she can pass through any opening no matter how small!"

"He's right, and you claim to follow the Fairy Tail blog." Gray says.

"D-don't yell at me! And I do...I just...been tired lately." Jess says puffing her cheeks, crossing her arms and looking away.

"We're not, we are just explaining how Juvia can get in." Gray says and Jess is still in her same state. "So if you want me, you can have me. I just wanted to let you know about Juvia." Jess looks at Gray and hugs him while she's smiling. Gray blushes as his member sticks up.

"Uh...Gray?"

"Sorry, it has a mind of it's own."

"No," Jess says shaking her head. "You're just...really cold."

"Really? Because I feel very hot right now, especially there." Gray says and Jess blushes hard.

"It's so cold." Gray shoves his hand up Jess' shirt and grabs her tits.

"I can tell you're cold, you're nips are hard."

"Uwah! Eh...uh.." Jess blushes real hard.

"You did this with Italy not too long ago and you are still so shy." Gray states the obvious and Jess becomes flustered again. Then Gray kisses her passionately. At first, Jess is shocked by this action but soon kisses him back. When he pulls away he asks her if she wants to French kiss and this causes Jess to blush harder than before. "Well, do you?" He asks her and she mumbles something. That's when Gray decides to make the decision for her and smashes his lips against hers and bites her bottom lip; she gasps yet again and he sticks his tongue inside of her mouth. Jess turns so red that it looks like she might explode, but she soon slips her tongue into his mouth. Both their tongues fight for utter dominance, Gray obviously winning, for the moment. Jess pulls away her face pink and she looks away, cutting off the saliva that had connected their lips together. "What's wrong?" Gray asks her a little concerned. Jess looks at him.

"N-n-nothing."

"Nothing or something?"

"I-i-it's nothing." Jess says turning red and looks in the other direction.

"Maybe this will help Gray says as he plays with both of Jess' boobs, causing her to yell out in surprise. "I over heard Erza and Lucy. Apparently you like having your tits played with."

"Uwah!" Jess shouts turning red with embarrassment. "Are you sure...they were talking about me?" She asks as he twists her nipple and she moans slightly.

"They said your name multiple times." He says then thinks, _In between making out and playing with each other._

"Uh...are you sure they were talking about me Jess, they could have been talking about another Jess."

"They used your full name." _In between rounds._

"But...um...I...how would they know? Ngh." She asks and moans as Gray twists both of her nipples even harder than before.

"You told them, I'm assuming." _My best guess would have been girl's night out earlier this past week._

"Yah but, I don't remember telling them that...I mean I could of told them last week when we went drinking." Jess says holding back a moan as Gray squeezes her breasts tight and then pulling on her nipples hard.

"And America took you home and all the Fairy Tail girls had a lesbian orgy, we know. It's still on YouTube." Austin says as he records the action in front of him.

"It's also on all the major adult sites." France says with his laugh.

"Wh-wh-what!? It's...on YouTube. Who would video tape that?" She asks thinking that Gray did it and looks at him. Austin immediately speaks up.

"Not him, the user name is bluekittycat47, #nothappythecat." Austin says explaining who it is and Jess gets angry, but also lets a moan out at the same time.

"...I'll kill him." Jess says as America and Austin begin discussing what a ninja this guy is and that it would probably have to be a girl, because Erza would kill any guy who walked in on them. "You are both morons." Jess says wanting to face-palm herself but can barley move her arms. Germany who had just looked up the page on Facebook says that there's no profile pic. "It's so fucking obvious." Jess says and Gray gets tired of this discussion.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." He says as he continues to play with her plentiful breasts.

"Wh-what?"

"You're dripping wet."

"Uh...well...I...uh...don't...mean to be." She says turning red and looking away.

"Do you want to feel me inside you?" Gray asks and she looks back at him still blushing.

"Eh...uh..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Um...m-maybe."

"Tell you what you can do it in any position you want." Jess just stares at Gray.

"Dude, don't tell her that...it's never good if you tell her that." America tells him.

"Well, if that's the case, then you could use your tits like you did with Italy." Gray suggests and Jess is still staring blankly at him not completely processing everything. "A tit job." Gray says trying to get her to say or do something.

"Dude, we lost her...and now we just gotta wait for it." Right after America says that Jess blinks several times before pulling Gray's hands out from under her shirt.

"Hey...Germany~?" She asks as she holds Gray's hands still staring at him, not looking up once to Germany.

"What?" The German responds, seeming a bit irritated.

"Give me your whip." She demands while outstretching her hand.

"Didn't bring it with, why?" This causes Jess to look up at him with a pissed off face.

"But...you never leave home without it."

"And I forgot it today, countries make mistakes."

"Well then...I guess we're going to have to make some changes around here aren't we?" Jess says smiling devilishly and standing up. She walks over to the kitchen counter and opens up several drawers before finding the item that she needs. America, nearly pisses himself because he knows what's going on and is beginning to wish that he never allowed anyone to do anything with her in the beginning. "You know, I really didn't want to stand up, but, I had to grab this." She says holding up the whip. "It was...very, very comfortable on you Gray, but don't you worry, I'm coming back." She says walking over to him as he stars up at her. She takes the whip and wraps it around him, she pulls on it to make sure that its tight and then ties it off and sits back down on him. "Ropes are so mainstream." She says leaning towards him and kissing him passionately at first, but then she bites his bottom lip causing him to gasp in surprise and she slips her tongue into his mouth. She ventures every nook and cranny of his mouth and he soon slips his tongue in and they fight for utter dominance, Jess obviously winning that battle.

"Hey, guys didn't the weather man say it was all sunny today?" France asks, but Jess completely ignores him.

"Ya, with a high of eighty, why?" Austin asks, Jess still ignoring them. Jess soon pulls away from Gray and notices a string of saliva connecting them together. She smiles devilishly at Gray and then positions herself just on the tip of his member. She slides down slowly moaning as she does so. She sits there for a moment allowing herself to get used to how big Gray's dick is. "Italy's was smaller than yours." She says as she gets a chill down her spine. She quickly pulls off her shirt and Looks down at Gray.

"Wow, kinky I like it." He says with a smile and Jess for some unknown reason gets mad at this.

"Shut up!" She yells as she rests her hands on Gray's chest and begins to move up slowly, when the sound of rain hits the windows. "Fuck." Jess mumbles as she decides to just sit there.

"It's just a little rain there's nothing to worry abo-" Austin says but gets cut off when he sees a huge column of water heading for the house. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Everyone but Jess and Gray hits the floor. Jess just looks over her shoulder, looking pretty pissed off that she was interrupted in the middle of her play time. Juvia breaks through the window making glass shatter everywhere. When she bursts in she stops in a pose where her foot is kicked up behind her and her hands are up having her palms face the ceiling.

"GRAY-SAMA!" She exclaims happily as she runs to go hug him but she then sees Jess sitting on Gray, with his dick inside her. "J-Jess."

**Jess: See~ this is why I don't do this shit**

**Austin: because Juvia shows up out of no where?**

**Jess: no because crazy girlfriends find me**

**Austin: and you go seme**

**Jess: that's gray's fault. Now shut up and give me the video camera**

**Austin: it's a camcorder**

**Jess: I don't care what it's called give me it**

**Austin:...but you're-**

**Jess: stop!**


End file.
